


Beloved

by thishazeleyeddemon



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: 50 Sentences, Angst, Fluff, M/M, sorry - Freeform, tHose others aren't there in any major way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishazeleyeddemon/pseuds/thishazeleyeddemon
Summary: Stanley and Lefou in 50 sentences. Inspired by Evermore by StanfouQueen.





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StanfouQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Evermore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768368) by [StanfouQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen). 



> so uh. StanfouQueen I don't know if you actually expected me to write a 50 sentences fic but look. I did. I tried to make it different from Evermore but I'm not creative so sorry if I didn't :/

01: Comfort

 

When Lefou suffered in night terrors, the war still alive in his mind, Stanley was always there.

 

02: Kiss

 

Stanley's lipstick left red stains on Lefou, ones he felt a little sad washing off.

 

03: Soft

 

The silk brushed against Stanley's legs as he twirled for Madame de Garderobe.

 

04: Pain

 

“Why did I stick with him so long, when he hurt me like he did?”

 

05: Potatoes

 

“Look, I'm not a cook, alright, I’m not Cuisinier,” Stanley huffs as Lefou laughs.

 

06: Rain

 

Lefou’s hair was plastered to his face and his clothes were soaked, and he didn't mind at all.

 

07: Chocolate

 

“He likes the ones with strawberries,” Dick said as he shoved the box of candy into Lefou's hands.

 

08: Happiness

 

Stanley lay back, resting his head on Lefou’s chest, and felt sunlight filling him up to the brim.

 

09: Talk

 

No matter whether Lefou was singing or talking, Stanley loved the sound of his voice.

 

10: Ears

 

“Didn’t that hurt?” Lefou says disbelievingly, as he stares at the sparkling earrings dangling from Stanley’s ears.

 

11: Name

Lefou knows this will be forever when he entrusts Stanley with his real name.

 

12: Sensual

 

Stanley watches Lefou dance and twirl and feels like he has to stick his head in a tub of ice.

 

13: Death

 

They never find Gaston’s body.

 

14: Sex

 

Lefou and Stanley are very grateful for the wealth of knowledge books apparently contain, even if they can no longer look Belle in the face.

 

15: Touch

 

Whenever Stanley’s fingers brush his skin, Lefou feels something wide and dark and jagged inside him start to fade away.

 

16: Weakness

 

With Stanley at his side, Lefou starts to realize how strong he actually is.

 

17: Tears

 

Stanley doesn’t cry very often, but when he does, it’s like the void has opened up under his feet; Lefou holds him through the sobs.

 

18: Speed

 

Stanley sprints to meet him; the force of the hug he gives him knocks Lefou to the ground.

 

19: Wind

 

Lefou stands on the castle roof and imagines the wind carrying him away; it’s Stanley that holds him down, grounds him.

 

20: Freedom

 

“One day,” Stanley says, desperation bleeding through his voice, “One day, we’ll won’t have to hide away.”

 

21: Life

 

They knew they would die if their love was revealed, but they never felt more alive than when they were together.

 

22: Jealousy

 

Stanley watched Gaston’s hands on Lefou’s shoulders and felt something dark twist in his stomach.

 

23: Hands

 

“Here, sit still,” Stanley ordered, as he grabbed one of Lefou’s hands to paint his nails.

 

24: Taste

 

Lefou loves cooking for Stanley, enjoying the look on his paramour’s face when he took a bite of what Lefou made for him.

 

25: Devotion

 

Stanley gently kissed the knuckles on Lefou’s hand, leaving pink marks.

 

26: Forever

 

“Till death do us part,” they whisper to each other as the moon rises.

 

27: Blood

 

Lefou wraps gauze around Stanley’s hands and wipes away the blood from his face.

 

28: Sickness

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Stanley breathes, as he presses a wet cloth to Lefou’s forehead.

 

29: Melody

 

Lefou says Stanley’s name like it’s the song of an angel.

 

30: Star

 

“Gorgeous,” Lefou whispered, looking at Stanley in his dark dress like a man would look at the sun in the sky.

31: Home

 

Swiftly, Villeneuve no longer became home for them; instead it was the castle, where they could live and love in safety.

 

32: Confusion

 

It took three attempts and six weeks for Stanley to confess to Lefou, not expecting him to ask what had taken him so long.

 

33: Fear

 

“I was so scared he’d tell everyone,” Lefou whispers, holding Stanley like his life depended on it.

 

34: Lightning

 

Stanley hates storms, and even though Lefou does too, he always makes the effort to help Stanley when a storm is coming.

 

35: Bonds

 

Stanley cares for so few people these days; Tom, Dick, Madame de Garderobe, but especially Lefou.

 

36: Market

 

Lefou finds Stanley at the market every day, selling clothes and fabric with his sisters.

 

37: Technology

 

“Oh, thank you, this is going to be so useful!” Stanley exclaims as he looks at the machine Lefou helped Belle make for help with sewing, and Lefou feels his heart skip a few beats.

 

38: Gift (sequel to 37?)

 

“You have to help me, Dick, it has to be perfect,” Stanley pleads, while Dick rolls his eyes and thinks about young lovers.

 

39: Smile

 

Stanley singing along with Lefou never fails to bring a smile to Lefou’s face.

 

40: Innocence

Lefou handed Stanley a bouquet of flowers, blushing as he muttered, “They, um, made me think of you.”

 

41: Completion

 

“I feel like myself the most when I’m with you.”

 

42: Clouds

 

Stanley flinched at thunder roared, burying his face in Lefou’s neck.

 

43: Sky

 

Lefou’s eyes looked like pieces of the sky.

 

44: Heaven

 

When Lefou kisses Stanley, it’s like he’s walking on clouds.

 

45: Hell

 

“Why would God punish us for love?” Stanley says furiously, blinking away tears.

 

46: Sun

 

Dressed in yellow, Lefou is like sunlight walking as a man.

 

47: Moon

 

Stanley realizes abruptly one day that if Lefou asked him for the moon, Stanley would do his best to get it.

 

48: Waves

 

“It’s so huge,” Lefou whispers, “Thank you for taking me here.”

 

49: Hair

 

“Here, sit,” Plumette orders, as she readies a comb and powder for Stanley’s hair.

 

50: Supernova

 

The first time they kissed, it was as if the world exploded.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't like all of these but whatever it was fun


End file.
